Contando estrellas
by Snixxmore
Summary: Su único objetivo era estar con ella y hacerla feliz.


_**Los personajes de Faking it no me pertenecen. **_

_**Mi único motivo es entretener y alimentar la imaginación del lector. Saludos y buenas vibras;)**_

* * *

_**:: :: :::::: :: ::**_

Tierra, tierra y más tierra.

Odiaba el desierto. Lo detestaba de verdad.

Y no era por el hecho de que hacía un calor del infierno, o porque el viento le rozaba la cara con una fiereza increíble incrustándole pequeñas partículas de arena en la cara. No, a Amy no le importaba mucho eso, bueno, tal vez todo estaría mejor si el clima fuese uno no tan cálido y las condiciones meteorológicas estuvieran a su favor, sin embargo, Amy se sentía molesta pues estaba atrapada entre una puerta y el exterior. Y odiaba sentirse así.

Puede que estuviera sobre-exagerando las cosas y culpando un paisaje inocente o a Karma por quitarle su único día libre del mes. Debía de ser lo segundo.

-**¿Sigues molesta?**

Amy se recargó en su hombro inquietamente y con su mano izquierda intentó quitarse un poco de cabello de la cara. El viento le golpeaba tan fuerte que lo único que consiguió fue alborotar aún más sus mechones rubios.

**-¿Cómo crees?** -comentó sin darle importancia-. **Esto todo lo que deseaba hacer en mi sábado libre. Karma, es de lo más divertido estar aquí contigo y contar cactus **– sonrió falsamente y señaló hacia afuera-. **Van 349… no 350.**

-**Nadie te obligó a subir al auto**\- la castaña sintió la amenazadora mirada de Amy directamente en su nuca. Como si la rubia tratase de partirle en dos la cabeza con sus ojos azules-. **Está bien** –se arrepintió un poco antes de que la chica saltara del asiento para asesinarla**-, puede que yo haya influenciado un poco en la decisión.**

La rubia bufó en su asiento y golpeó el tablero de la antigua camioneta Ford 64, una reliquia de los padres de Karma, en la cual ellos, habían recorrido el país entero con solo 100 dolares en el bolsillo para gasolina; un banjo desafinado y plantas medicinales escondidas en la caja de la camioneta. Más de 50 años y aún seguía con vida, era un leyenda. El veterano cacharro trastabillo ante el golpe de Amy y ella decidió que no era buena idea tocar algo más de aquella máquina.

-**Me empujaste al asiento del copiloto, te sentaste a horcajadas sobre mí, me ahorcaste con el cinturón de seguridad** –mostró una marca roja a lo largo de su blanco cuello- **y pusiste el seguro de auto antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo. Prácticamente a **_**"esto"**_** se le llama secuestro.**

Karma rió ante su desesperada actitud y giró sus ojos hacia el camino desértico. Estaba más concentrada en llegar a su destino que estar escuchando las quejas de Amy. Aunque no lo negaba, le gustaba escucharla quejarse.

-**Para ser un secuestro va bastante bien. Creí que abrirías la puerta en el primer retorno y te arrojarías suplicando por ayuda. **

-**Lo pensé, pero no quería tener mi cara besando la tierra en medio de la nada **\- Amy alargó una mano y, con cuidado de no rosar su piel con el muslo descubierto de Karma, tomó la botella de agua con temor. Una vez en sus manos, suspiró con mediocridad y dio un largo sorbo-. **Sabes que no hay mejor cosa que estar contigo y que me encanta acompañarte por el sendero de tu peligrosa y arriesgada vida, pero en ocasiones tienes ideas un tanto…**

-**Magnificas.**

-**Estúpidas** –terminó la rubia convencida. Esto no le hiso mucha gracia a la castaña.- **Por favor, ¿aun recuerdas el puente?**

Karma esquivó con habilidad una espantosa hendidura en el asfalto y su cerebro se concentró en recordar aquel día.

-**Logramos cruzarlo.**

Y era verdad. Su aventura comenzó en una de las pocas excursiones de la escuela, el lugar fue un aburrido bosque en medio de la cuidad en donde vivían. Para ese entonces no contaban con tan poca edad pero la suficiente para saber las estupideces que podían llegar a hacer.

Karma se alejó de la fila con la escusa de tomar fotografías a unas plantas un tanto raras que sus padres cultivaban, pero la verdadera razón fue que le aburría estar ahí y había escuchado historias sobre ciertos animales que circulaban por aquellas tierras. Obviamente arrastró a Amy junto con ella.

Cuando Karma se hartó de la insistencia de la rubia para que volvieran al campamento, un ruido entre los arbustos las alertó y de ahí un gran oso pardo se abrió entre las ramas. No tenían la menor idea de que por aquellas tierras tan hostiles de Texas podía haber osos. Las dos chicas corrieron sin rumbo alguno como si hubieran visto al mismísimo demonio, pero, a medio camino, Karma resbaló gracias al musgo y Amy en un acto de conciencia regresó y la ayudó. Juntas siguieron por una vereda solitaria y al final vieron un puente de madera para nada resistente. Debajo de él se encontraba un rio con la corriente más fuerte que alguna vez pudieron ver. Karma se detuvo sintiendo miedo, pero Amy la jaló de su brazo obligándola a cruzar por las frágiles tablas de madera. Forcejaron durante un buen rato hasta que el oso asomó sus narices. Cruzaron sin cuidado sintiendo la adrenalina correrles por las venas. Cuando Amy pisó el último tablón, resbaló en el fango y de no ser por la mano de Karma no habría salido viva. Segundos después el puente se desintegró ante sus ojos al igual que su sentido común.

-**Después el puente desapareció.**

-**¿Seguirás con eso? **– Karma rió entre dientes y dejó que su melena castaña se sacudiera con el viento- **la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado. Siempre lo está.**

-**Karma no mides el peligro, nunca lo has hecho. Algún día alguna de las dos quedará paralitica o con serios problemas cerebrales en un manicomio y ese día aprenderás a no ser tan impulsiva…**

Karma frenó en seco y, el Ford 64 hiso resonar sus llantas en el ardiente desierto. Amy con la cabeza hacia el frente y con sus manos deteniendo el tablero abrió a más no poder sus ojos. La castaña se desabrochó su cinturón y con fuerza a travesó el espacio personal de la rubia, tomó el seguro de la puerta, lo quitó y le abrió la puerta.

-**¿Qué haces?- **preguntó Amy absorta en la indiferencia de Karma, también de su pronunciado escote.

-**¿Te bajas o te callas? **– La rubia balbuceó por unos segundos abriendo y cerrando la boca con frecuencia. Ningún sonido salía de ella, pero al parecer en su mente tenía millones de cosas que le encantaría gritar. Tomó la puerta y la estrelló cerrándola con fiereza. Los vidrios resonaron, incluso pareciese que iban a estallar en pedazos. Se cruzo de brazos como cualquier niña pequeña enfadada por no poder hacer su berrinche y recibió un cálido beso en la mejilla -. **Ya estás aquí, ya qué, disfrútalo. **

La rubia volteó la cara, pero solo para ocultar el sonrojo que se había expandido por sus mejillas.

**:: :: :::::: :: ::**

-**Karma, parece que las cosas no pintan muy bien. ¿Decías algo de la suerte?**

Karma fue criada por dos padres excelente, un poco locos y hippies para su estilo, pero su crianza fue estupenda, por lo contrario Amy no. Su mamá era la meteoróloga y principal reportera en el canal de noticias y desde un principio solo fueron ellas dos. La falta de atención de madre e hija era patente pero ¿quién podría culparlas?

Ambas niñas se conocieron desde pequeñas y gracias a sus gustos tan extremos y diferentes cualidades, llegaron a unirse mejor que un chicle a la suela de un zapato. Estaban destinadas a no separarse nunca y al parecer el destino estaba brindándoles ayuda de su parte. Bueno, por lo menos eso pensaba Amy.

Ellas habían comenzado una relación amorosa gracias a Karma. La chica pensó que su estatus social no era el indicado, así que bajo una lista de situaciones incomodas y a la ayuda de un atractivo compañero gay, ambas salieron a flote como pareja. A la rubia no le agradó la idea al principio pues comenzaba a cuestionarse el límite de la estupidez de Karma, pero después de compartir un par de besos con ella se replanteó mejor la idea de seguir con la farsa. La chica comenzó a gustarle. Era problema fue que Karma estaba obsesionada por el chico más guapo de la escuela y él, al notar su lesbianismo, Karma se volvió una persona más interesante ante sus ojos y habían comenzado una extraña relación afectuosa.

Amy no era una persona estúpida, por el contrario, su inteligencia casi era extremista y sus pensamientos eran un desafío para cualquiera que se le atreviera a retársele, y era por esa razón que confirmaba que todo esto era un error. Estar con Karma, ahí, ahora, resistir sus lindas y seductoras sonrisas, aguantar el perfume que emanaba de su piel, no comerse con la mirada el rose de sus piernas, no controlar las ganas de subirle más el vestido; arrinconarla al asiento del conductor y besarla con desenfreno hasta que todas las ganas de matarla desaparecieran; era un sacrilegio que tenía que soportar.

Karma era su mejor amiga, era por eso que aún seguía ahí, sentada, perdiéndose en su mente.

Todo comenzó con una insistencia a un viaje a las afueras de Corpus Cristi, Texas, pues a las orillas de la cuidad ahí habría una reunión de gente hippie. Exactamente esa tarde una lluvia de estrellas iluminaria el cielo y por lo tanto los intercambios de energía, buenas vibras y una infinidad de cosas serian mucho más fuertes que ninguna vez y los hippies querían alimentarse de esa energía. Amy no le importaban en absoluto. Era problema era que a Karma sí. Así que bajo algunos engaños y artimañas de la castaña, logró engatusar a Amy y llevarla a la fuerza, dado que el principal objetivo de Karma era ganar atención. El director del periódico escolar estaría ahí en noche y la publicidad para ella y Amy sería aun más perfecta. Por parte de la rubia no le parecíacorrecto. Sin embargo, ahí estaba para Karma. Siempre lo estaba.

Una vida difícil para vivirla.

Habían trascurrido dos horas de camino, dos aburridas y largas horas llenas de silencios incómodos y reclamos por parte de Amy. No era un viaje sencillo. Y nadie dijo que lo fuese desde un principio. El punto límite tocó fondo cuando la reliquia comenzó a disminuir su velocidad. Amy pensó que era karma tratando de asustarla pero al notar la cara de frustración de la morena desistió en todos sus planes.

Mierda pensó la rubia al tiempo que su compañera revisaba el auto.

La rubia bajó del Ford imitando a Karma.

-**No necesito sermones Amy**\- la castaña vaciló entre sí quedarse parada debajo de sol u ocultarse dentro del auto y esconderse hasta que alguien viniera a ayudarla. No le daría un motivo más a Amy para reírse en su cara **-, solo abriré el capo, mirare como si supiera una mierda de lo que estoy haciendo, lo volveré a cerrar y arrancará.**

-**Adelante.**

Amy se cruzó de brazos y arrugó el entrecejo. El sol le dañaba la vista.

Por su parte Karma no tenía ni la mínima idea de que hacer, ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios se abría el capo. No le quedó más remedió que amarrarse el cabello en una coleta alta y secarse el sudor que le perlaba la frente, y hacer como que sabia resolver el problema. Con impaciencia tanteó debajo del capo del auto y con fuerza jaló hacia arriba. Lo único que logró fue lastimarse la mano y gastar energía.

El cacharro rugió por primera vez y dejó salir una ola de vapor del motor nublando la vista de la parte posterior y por lo tanto terminó asustando a Karma. La chica retrocedió asustada cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

Amy rió con ganas cubriendo su sonrisa burlona a la cual a Karma no le hiso mucha gracia.

-**¿Lo disfrutas?**

-**Como nunca antes.**

Karma tomó una profunda bocanada de aire e infló sus mejillas lo más que su boca le dejó. Exhaló con fuerza. Inhaló de nuevo y dirigió sus pálidas manos al caliente cobre del auto, aun conservando todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones. El calor y la desesperación le estaban haciendo perder la paciencia.

Primer intento fallido.

Segundo intento no fue tan diferente al primero.

La tercera vez no estuvo tan mal, logró levantar el cofre unos centímetros y el peso le dio una mala jugada y volvió a cerrarse.

El cuarto intento empeoró las cosas.

No hubo quinto intento ya que Karma, furiosa, estaba a punto de golpear el cofre azul del auto con un pedazo de rama seca que encontró en el suelo. Amy utilizó sus inexpertos reflejos y tuvo la suerte de detenerla antes que el objeto golpear el vidrio.

-**No funciona.**

-**Fantástica deducción** –La rubia le quitó la varita de madera y la arrojó antes de que se le ocurriera golpearla con ella. Observó el auto durante unos segundos y se reclinó hacia el frente-. **Tienes que buscar un seguro** – continuó tocando a ciegas el caliente metal, y justo a tiempo sus dedos encontraron el seguro del cofre -**, perfecto, aquí está.**

Feliz de su primera tarea exitosa Amy sonrió a pocas penas ya que al abrir el cofre el vapor encerrado golpeó directamente en su rostro. Cerró los ojos y pidió clemencia.

-**¿Ahora que sigue?- **Preguntó Karma cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que tomaba su celular y revisaba la señal telefónica. "Fuera de servicio" seguía adornando la pantalla.

-**No lo sé. ¿Acaso me vez cara de mecánica?-** La castaña estuvo a punto de abrir la boca pero la cerró al instante que Amy le dio la espalda. De hecho, si la rubia cambiara sus pantalones por unos más sucios, si no tuviera maquillaje, si su cabello no se viera tan hermoso y si su blusa a cuadros no se le pagara tanto al cuerpo, tendría la pinta de una mecánica. Una sexy mecánica.

Amy suspiró con cansancio ignorando a la chica, y se agachó para revisar el motor del auto. Era cierto que sus conocimientos eran tan inútiles como los de Karma, pero, en una ocasión se había tomado la libertad de observar como su padrastro le cambiaba el aceite a su auto hace ya algunos meses.

Localizó con rapidez un pequeño tanque del cual salía vapor, con temor de quemarse se quitó su blusa y se quedó en una de tirantes blanca. Se enrolló la tela en la mano y terminó por quitar el tapón del contenedor.

La piel de la chica era pálida, pero no un pálido asqueroso como cuando te enfermas, si no un pálido porcelana que hacía que la piel, ahora ya un poco morena a causa por el sol, luciera reluciente. Karma se acercó hacia a ella y mordió gentilmente el hueso de su perfecto hombro e inmediatamente se alejó dentro del auto.

Amy aun helada por la acción de "su mejor amiga" tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que karma estaba por hacer. Cuando quiso detenerla fue demasiado tarde pues la castaña había encendió el auto y un chorro de aceite negro se dirigía con gracia hacia su cuerpo.

Karma bajó fastidiada de la camioneta lanzando algunas maldiciones, hasta que llegó al lugar donde había dejado a Amy. De pronto todo su mal humor desapareció y dio paso a una carcajada que se ahogo en medio de su garganta.

**-No me estoy burlando, no definitivamente no me burlo** –Decir que Amy estaba furiosa era minimalista. Se encontraba temblando de la ira mientras con intentos fallidos lograba quitarse el aceite de su blanquesilla y delgada blusa-. **Tienes una pequeña mancha por ahí.**

Viendo los intentos fallidos de la rubia, Karma tomó distancia y con el chaleco de su vestido intento ayudarla. Los intentos fueron en vano, porque al pasar los segundos, las manchas se expandieron hasta llegar al inicio del pantalón de la rubia.

**-Karma, voy a matarte.**

**:: :: :::::: :: ::**

No tenía sentido estar molesta.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Amy decidió levantarse de la roca en la cual había estado sentada por más de tres horas. El trasero le dolía y sus piernas estaban entumidas por mantenerse en la misma posición. La cabeza le martillaba cada vez más fuerte, sus labios estaban resecos por la falta de agua y su cerebro estaba frito, al igual que su piel.

Maldijo su suerte ya que al levantarse observó al suelo, un ciempiés pasó acariciándole la suela del zapato. Asustada recorrió la distancia que la separaba de la camioneta y durante un par de segundos, meditó su acción.

Llegaría, se subiría a la camioneta, se mantendría a un lado de Karma; que feliz mente estaba recostada en la caja trasera. Se quedaría en silencio, abrasaría sus piernas y se dedicaría a rezar durante todo momento para que un bendito automóvil se apareciera por la zona y llegara a rescatarlas.

Así lo hiso, solo que con algunas correcciones.

Subió, resbaló al intentar poner un pie dentro de la caja, la blusa se le atascó en un fierro suelto, volvió a resbalar, por necesidad se quitó a regañadientes la sucia prenda, se quedó en sujetador azul, llegó a un lado de Karma, que la veía entre divertida y sorprendida, se abrasó a si misma cubriendo su hermoso cuerpo y reclinó la cabeza en el cristal del auto.

Karma la miraba complaciente, pero su atención estaba guiada en el cielo. Volteando hacia arriba, con su mirar perdida en los matices naranjas y rojizos a lo largo de todo su esplendor, inmediatamente sonrió para sus adentros. Sus piernas se extendieron a un especio considerado y estiró sus brazos hasta colocarlos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Sabía que la rabieta de su amiga había pasado y decidió darle una buena bienvenida. Después de todo no era culpa de ninguna de las dos el estar ahí varadas en medio de la nada.

-**Te vez bastante feliz para estar perdiéndote tú baño de energía astrológica**. –Amy rompió el silencio en el penetrante lugar y con cuidado de no perturbarse a sí misma esquivó la mirada de karma-. **¿Segura que el calor no te afectó en algo?**

-**Creí que estábamos molesta conmigo.**

-**Lo estoy, pero no gano nada ignorándote. Estamos solas y no pienso a hablarle al animal muerto de aquella piedra**.

Karma rió silenciosamente y jaló la mano de Amy hasta ella. Con cuidado, besó su dorso gentilmente y abrasó con fuerza el brazo de la rubia.

-**Lo siento** – dejó con un sentimiento cargado de arrepentimiento y perdiéndose en las celestiales pupilas de Amy, frunció sus labios en una curvatura irregular y le regaló la satisfacción de bienestar. La chica lo notó inmediatamente, justo cuando sus defensas bajaron en un santiamén sin ningún arrepentimiento o coraje de por medio. Ella lo sintió, y se dejó envolver por el sentimiento de cariño.

**-Lo sé.**

**-Perdón por traerte hasta aquí. Soy demasiado egoísta.**

**-Lo sé.**

Repitió sin romper el contacto visual con Karma. Demonios, de verdad quería a esa chica, a esa desquiciada, entremediada, egoísta, ególatra, suertuda, amable, estupenda, maravillosa, hermosa y perfecta chica.

Ambas rieron y la castaña invitó a su amiga a tomar su lugar correspondiente. Se movió un poco y dejó un pequeño especió a su costado, el cual Amy dudó en corresponder, sin embargo el cansancio y el aroma se Karma la arrullaron lentamente y terminó por acostarse sobre el vientre de su "novia".

-**No habrá ningún ¿"karma no te preocupes, alguien llegará a rescatarnos" o "No nos pasará nada" o "no es cierto, no eres una mala persona"?**

**-No Karma, esta vez no **– Con pereza cerró sus ojos empapándose de la frescura del presente-.** Me resigne ¿sabes?**

**-Amy, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de ver vivir el ahora**.- Karma soltó su mano y encaró el rostro de la rubia-. **Lo sé, soy la persona menos indicada para decir eso. Yo tenía otros planes, no muy buenos, he de decir, y te obligué a venir conmigo porque…**\- la castaña suspiró y agachó ligeramente su cabeza- **era** **un momento especial y lo quería compartir contigo** – Si Karma pudiera imaginarse la cantidad de cosas que Amy estaba pensando en ese mismo instante explotaría en cuestión de segundos. La rubia se limitó a no dejar que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca, porque era seguro que en cualquier momento un "te amo" se escaparía de sus torpes labios. Se mordió la lengua y luchó con su moral -. **Además quien soy yo para desafiar al universo y sus grandes trabas en la vida.**

**-Suenas como tus padres.**

**-Mierda.**

La castaña rió y Amy actuó por impulso.

Tomó con delicadeza el mentón de Karma y con cuidado de no perturbarla se acercó a ella, tanto, que podía sentir su propio aliento convertirse en uno solo con el de la ojiazul. La risa de Karma se apaciguó hasta convertirse en un sonido cualquiera adornando el ambiente. Un bello sonido, sin duda alguna.

**-Es lindo sabes. Estar aquí, contigo. No era lo planeado desde un principio pero me encanta pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga** –besó ligeramente la nariz de Amy mientras que la chica se derretía internamente-. **Tú sin playera, súper sexy, acostada a mi lado viendo estrellas. ¿A caso no es lo más romántico del mundo? Deberíamos de sacarnos una foto.**

Y miles de imágenes le pasaron por la mente, pero ninguna de ellas logró capturar el momento, ninguna fue tan fuerte, ninguna podía guardar la emoción y la euforia cuando Karma colocó delicadamente sus labios sobre los de Amy. Los dejó ahí por varios segundos, segundos que se convirtieron en siglos para la rubia, segundos que se congelaron en el aire, y lo único que ella se dignó a hacer, fue cerrar sus ojos y aferrarse a la débil captura del presente.

-**Tengo aceite en donde nunca creí tener aceite** –susurró a los labios de Karma-, **estoy cansada, tengo varios moretes en el cuerpo que no desearía tener, la piel me arde y huelo mal. Estoy hecha un desastre. No presiones Karma.**

**-Estás hermosa, como siempre.**

Amy sonrió con tal ternura que fue imposible que la castaña no sintiera aquel afecto que pedía a gritos un poco de atención. Solo que hubo un pequeño problema, Karma no comprendió lo que su chica a gritos le pedía, no del todo.

**-Ahora calla, relájate y cuenta estrellas. **

Y ella era más obediente. Decidió callar como siempre, ahogarse en su gigante vaso con agua llamado vida y pretender que la persona que más quería estaba frente a sus ojos. Amy seguía el juego, un juego que estaba harta de jugar, pero aun así aun permanecía de pie.

**-Debe ser más fácil que contar cactus ¿no crees?**

Una sonrisa, una mirada y el silencio le dijeron que todo iba a estar tan mal como nunca lo estuvo. No le importó y se dedicó a contar estrellas. Una estaba ya estaba a su lado, no debía ser difícil contar millones en el cielo.


End file.
